South Koreaball
Sixth Republic of Koreaball (South Koreaball) |nativename = 대한민국 제6공화국 大韓民國 Daehanminguk |image = South Korea.png |caption = 대한민국 만세! |reality = ���� Republic of Korea ���� |government = Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea(1919-1948) First Republic (1948–1960) Second Republic (1960–1961) 5.16 Military Rebellion Third Republic (1963–1972) Fourth Republic (1972–1981) 12.12 Military Rebellion Fifth Republic (1981–1987) Sixth Republic (1987–present) |capital = Seoul Special Cityball and Sejongball |military = ROK Armed Forcesball |personality = Rich, beautiful, dramatic |language = Korean |religion = Atheism Christianity ( Protestantism & Catholicism) Buddhism ( Korean) |friends = Anyone who help me in the Korean War USAball Turkeyball UKball Franceball Polandball Canadaball Tringapore Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Ethiopiaball Germanyball NATOball Australiaball New Zealandball South Africaball Botswanaball (He hates my brother) Israelcube Philippinesball Chinaball (Sometimes) Romaniaball Moldovaball Russiaball (Sometimes) Hungaryball Vietnamball Thailandball Indonesiaball Japanball (Mostly) Iraqball |enemies = North Koreaball (EVIL BROTHER!) Japanball (Sometimes) Soviet Unionball Chinaball (Sometimes) Vodka man (sometimes) |founded = 15 August 1948 |onlypredecessor = People's Republic of Koreaball |predicon = People's Republic of Korea |likes = Capitalism, K-pop, Starcraft, dramas, fashion, cosmetics, medical care, cellphones, richness, BTS, Gangnam Style, breakdance, Spam, League of Legends, Paul Barbato (GeographyNow), Soccer, Baseball, PC gaming, protests, military, Taekwondo! |hates = Communism, 가짜 핵무기, war and those Japanball 일본 people, and sometimes Chinaball 중국 people, Chinese fishing in the my sea, Filipino killers, American killers, Homosex activity, Fans, Despacito |intospace = Yes (KARI) |status = Helping a North Korean defector by treating his gun wounds. |notes = Hates his brother. Likes innovation. Has the largest (megachurch) in the world. |food = Kimchi, rice, Bibimbap, tteok, tteokbokki, Instant noodle soup(Ramyun), bulgogi, doenjang, chicken broth soup, hotteok, eomuk, gyeran-ppang, gimbap, dakgangjeong, budae jjigae, Matdongsan, gochujang, bungeoppang, jjajang sauce, bokkeumbap, galbi, live octopus |bork = Kimchi Kimchi (김치 김치), Bbali Bbali (빨리 빨리) |type = Koreanic }} South Koreaball is a sovereign countryball in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. he likes to call himself just Good and True Koreaball or ROKball despite Evil North Koreaball sayings he is the true Korea. It shared clay borders with North Koreaball, his sworn enemy brother to the north. South Koreaball loves called K-Pop, his pop music. he is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia(east asia). In 1994, South Korea into Developed Country. So into OECD (Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development). South Korea is one of the members of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Other balls think South Korea is dangerous, but his brother only talking, talking and talking bad words. South Korea's safety is 1st in the world, and Internet speed is 1st, too. South Koreaball enjoys modern and decent lifestyle, and lives with Jejuball, who is considered to be the most clean and natural island in the world. The recent rise of Hallyu (K-Pop, Korean dramas, Korean culture,k town (but failed)) has made South Koreaball an extremely popular countryball, and earning tons of money from exporting its culture. K-Pop and K-Drama is also very famous, and is considered to rival even those of USAball's pop industry. In Polandball, South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak. Although in reality Koreans and Chinese can pronounce these words just fine as they have both "R"s and "L"s in their languages, unlike the Japanese, which does have this issue of mixing up the two letters. But because the mighty all-knowing USAballs think all Asians are the same, so South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped as well although its a solely Japanese issue. South Koreaball hates communism for obvious reasons, but also being ganged up by three communist countries during the Korean War. So much that he has banned communist parties throughout the country and has made a military song called "The Torch of the Annihilation of Communism (멸공의 횃불)". This makes USAball very proud of him, although they had a brief spat in 2002 after USA military vehicles ran over some schoolgirls, which produced protests and "Fucking USA". History (역사) Koreaball's history started at around 80,000 BC, and in BC 2333, made the first kingdom, called Gojoseon. Later on, it divided into four countries, called Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, and Gaya. Gaya, which was inbetween Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, this did not last long and Unified Silla turned into Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeo was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian Empire, until Joseon was made. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian Empire fell and disappeared. Joseon had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty Ming Dynasty, and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Lee Sun Shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Lee Sun Shin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball. Later, Joseon was invaded by Qing China, because Joseon refused to help Qing Dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming Dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages, but had to pay tributes to the Qing. Korea eventually gained independence from China in 1895. Later, in 1910, Imperial Japan distroyed Korean Empire. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreans. They even used them for human experiments and for cannon fodder and forced labour. South Koreaball and his brother North Koreaball were born in 1917 and they headed the 1st independence movement in 1919 and later they lead the Korean Liberation Army during World War 2. Some Japanese still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relationships are not very good. Korea was liberated in 1945, South Koreaball's father was dying from Japanball's torture. South Koreaball became good friends with USAball, and was taught capitalism, in contrast to Soviet ball being friends with his brother and teaching him communism. Korean Empireball could not stand his torture from Japanball, and could also not be alive anymore. Because of this, he died peacefully. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]]In 1950, his brother invaded his clay, but USAball and his NATOball friends helped him, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. Following the Korean War, Sovietball and USAball supported rival dictatorships - Kim Il-Sung in the North, and Syngman Rhee, later Park Chung-hee (father of former president Park Geun-hye), in the South. Both countries began a process of rebuilding and industrialization. Initially, North Koreaball was ahead of his brother, but eventually South Koreaball eclipsed his brother and became one of the four Asian tiger economies. By the late 1980s, the military dictatorship was replaced by a democracy. In 1988, North Koreaball boycotted South Koreaball's Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2000 though, giving it hope that his brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, he had the Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang(is gonna have live vr) and December 9 2016, The 18th president impeachment was be passed. and March 10, 2017, Park Geun-hye was removed from office as President of South Korea (just like how Dilma Rousseff was removed from office as President of Brazil in early 2016), currently in prison. South Koreaball now spends his days doing K-Pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. he also does stuff on his phone alot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, Ssangyong, Lotte(korea), and Doosan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may become richer and more powerful than Japanball in about 5~8 years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japanball as one of the most advanced countryballs in Asia and the world. At the May 9, 2017, they elected a new president named Moon Jae-in. Now South Korea has a new president. South Koreaball can finally into winning its first major pageant title, on December 1, 2017, Jenny Kim won the Miss Supranational crown in Polandball. How to draw (그리는 방법) 1. Draw a circle. 2. Draw a circle center like in the Yin - Yang without the circles. The top is red, the bottom is blue like the pepsi thing. 3. Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☰, ☵, ☲, and ☷(Three, Five, Four, Six) 4. Draw the eyes and you are finished. Family(가족) 's military.]] * Gojoseonball - ancestor * Jinball (Korea) - ancestor * Goguryeoball - ancestor * Baekjeball - ancestor * Gayaball - ancestor * Sillaball - ancestor * United Sillaball - ancestor * Goryeoball - First great-grandfather. * Joseonball - Grandfather. He made Hangul (Korean letter) which is most Scientific. Rocket launcher, too. And hate's my brother's son. * Korean Empireball - Father. He became Japanese Koreaball after Empire of Japanball made his colony. He died after WW2. I still miss him sometimes. Rest In Peace father. Waaaaahhh! * People's Republic of Koreaball - Uncle. Only 1 year... Anyway he likes communism but kind. He even looks like me. * North Koreaball - Used to be a good brother (back when of into single country), now is evil. REMOVE! Why brother? I wasn`t doing anything to you! * United Koreaball - Future me (soon.....when my evil brother is dead.) Administrative Divisions(지역) * Seoulball - First child and Capital city. He is globally known. * Incheonball - Second child and have 2nd best national airport, Incheon Airport. * Busanball - Third child, Busan has nice beach and Department store. * Daejeonball - Fourth child and Sejong city! * Ulsanball - Fifth child and nice beach, too. Next to Busanball * Daeguball- Sixth child and really, really hottest in South Korea. * Gwangjuball - Asia's Democracy Sanctuary. Pray for 5.18 democracy movement. * Dokdoball- Clean, Rich area. Is of not Japan. *ROK Armed Forcesball - South Koreaball's military, ROK Armed Forcesball protects him from evil worst Korea menace (AKA my evil brother) Relationships Friends (친구) * USAball (mostly) - Who saved me at 1951. Taught me capitalism. Helps keeping North Korea in check. Helped me big time in Korean war. (lets play some video games) I may start asking for nukes again. Just like Cold War times, 예? * UKball - Father of my best friend. Sent second most troops in Korean War. He has been in my country before. * Germanyball - Role Model. Learned his constitutional laws when writing our own. * Turkeyball - Distant cousin rooting from Altaic ancestors. Kick out Erdogan!!! * Philippinesball - Both hate communism. good vacation place to relax and learn English. He's good at speaking English. ( but he nosebleeds a lot ) But too much drugs and illegals. We never forget battle of Yultong in Korean war. Was my friend. Sent me lots of soldiers to beat Chingchongball. Now i'm also providing his new military equipments like KM-250, KM-450 trucks, FA-50's, KAAV-7's Marine APC's and the Missile-guided HDF Frigates for his AFP modernization (Maybe in the future i would sell my K1A1 or K-21 tanks to him to boost his Tank capabilities!). So yuo removed IS terrorists? 잘 했어! I gib yuo aid now to help yuo recover. Right my friend? * Vietnamball - ROK army participated in Vietnamese war. Tied economically. Strong country and only going to get stronger. 90% friendly people. Don't of care if he of commie. Am apologize for my role in your war. In memory, I make statues. * Canadaball - Likes hockey and marijuana. Helped us in Korean war. Blue jays !!! * Tringapore - Fought in Korean War. Beautiful diverse city * Malaysiaball - Drinking not allowed. Beautiful country with many islands * Indonesiaball - They like military and we like it too (He also love my Submarine ❤) * Romaniaball - He used of beings friends with my evil brother, and now that he into capitalism he could tellings me his weaknesses and help me defeat him * Thailandball - Awesome destination for vacation. friendly people . Also He loved my KoreanDrama * Australiaball - We don't like hunting whales. beautiful beach and also helped us in Korean War * Israelcube - Surrounded by enemies. High tech and advanced military. liked the talmud * Hong Kongball - king of the 80s, doesn't like mainland China but I don't care, we have $$$. * Taiwanball - I see him as a friend, but he see me more as a rival. He's still mad at me for recognizing Chinaball. * Polandball - Similar history as us * Indiaball - Land of dancing and engineers. They like Samsung. * Franceball - Pursue liberal equality. Good friend of Zhapan. * Mongoliaball - We share some blood due to invasion in history. (Genghis Khan) * Kazakhbrick - Why do you look like me? * Mexicoball - Latin music & passionate people. Sabor a Mi ~~ * Brazilball - South America but speaks Portuguese. Fellow G20 member and impeachment brother, I know what happened to us. * Chilleball - Truly amazing fruits are grown here. * Saudi Arabiaball - Good friend with USAball. Helped him with desalination plants. * Iranball - Values science. Now he is back into religion. Helped North Korea build nukes and missiles USAball doesn't like him. Tehran road in Seoul / Seoul road in Tehran. * Bulgariaball - He and Japan are best friends. * Lebanonball - I help him rebuild with UN operations. * Vaticanball - I of welcome you, Pope-nim! He made one of my priest a saint! * Iraqball - Likes my Mobile phones and cars. Neutral (중립) * Chinaball - Invaded and pushed us back to 38th parallel. Best friend of North Korea. Hard to trust. Now we trade but banned K-pop and grocery marts for installing THAAD. Hard to trust. * Syriaball - He likes Fake Korea. Though he also enjoys watching our K-dramas. * Russiaball - He invaded me when he was Soviet Union. Communism didn't work out. * Japanball (sometimes) - This pervert Cool hentai anime, cute girls, high standard of living. But yuo must and will recognize father's death! As long as my Comfort Women survivors are of alive, our War Crimes Recognition movement is Stronk! Yuo apologize? Well boo of hoo yuo sorry is weak We Want REAL Apology!! * USAball (sometimes) - Supported the Rhee/Park dictatorship and running over our schoolgirls is not cool! * Angolaball - Hey! HEY! Why do yuo use my taegeuk for yuor air force insignia?? Enemies (적) * North Koreaball - FAKE KOREA!! Death to Kim Jung-Un. A day will come... HEAD ON SPIKE!!!!!m * Empire of Japanball - Invaded us. Colonized us. Abused us. Raped us. Forever hated. This of where 'Comfort Women' started! * Puerto Ricoball - YUO SURPASSED GANGNAM STYLE!! Is still better than Despacito. * Sovietball - YUO AGREED INVADE ME! YUO MADE ME NORTH SIDE BECOME EVIL!! MY EVIL BROTHER TRIED TO ANSCHLUSS ME! REMOVE SHIBAL VODKA! 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ!!! FAK YUO 빨갱이!!!!!!!! * South Sudanball - Why are you starting Military Cooperation with North Koreaball. Big mistake, baby country. Quotes(인용문) *"Aigo!!"(아이고!!) - Argg!! *"Hwayting!"(화이팅) - Fighting! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Manse!"(만세) - To boost morale, in conjunction with "Korea" ("daehanmingug manse") it equals "God bless America" or "Vive la France". Means 'Myriad of Years'. However it is commonly translated as"Hooray!" *"Annyeonghaseyo"(안녕하세요) - Hello *"Myeolgong!"(멸공!) - Annihilate communism! *"kkkkk"(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) Used instead of "lol" *"Shibal!!"(시바!! or 씨발!!) - same word a"kurwa" and "f*ck". *"Jotgatne!!"(좆같네!) - Damn it *"Gwiyomi"(귀요미) - Cutie (same to Kawaii) *"Palgangyee"(빨갱이) - Calling North Koreaball (or any commie) in the lowest way *"Palchisan"(빨치산) same as "Palgangyee" *"Ssi"(-씨) - Respectful way to call someone's name. Used at the end of the name like ( : Of course, America-ssi!) *"Nim"(-님) - Similar to "Ssi" but used for higher honorific form. Could be used to address Jesus like Jesus-nim or Pope-nim. *"U-Wa" (우와!) - Wow! *"Ne" (네) - Yes Gallery(사진첩) I miss you.png 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png V9JwjWw.png Koreas.png MapOfSouthKorea2017.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Korea & Poland pepsi.png Natural Order Ruined.png SouthKoreaMap.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif B7RPul6.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png ABfRm4M.png 0RSm19f.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif Japan's Dream.png China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Tumblr nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1 1280.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Borders of Countries.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions Reunification korea.jpg Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Korean War.png The Phone Maniac.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png JHqrPLJ.png Tron.png Super Asians.png War Flags.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Japan's Writing System.png Links *Facebook page *South Korea at Wikipedia es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея zh:韩国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Countryballs of Asia Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:South Koreaball Category:Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryballs Category:Ching Chong Category:Sushi Removers Category:Sushi removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Nazi Remover Category:G20 Category:Anti-Communism Category:Homosex Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhism Category:Rice Category:OECD Members Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Rich Category:World Cup Host Category:Buddhistball Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Buddhist Lover Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anime Category:Basketball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Very High HDI Category:THAAD Lovers Category:USA lover Category:Pro Israel Category:USA allies Category:Poor to Rich Category:Four Asian Tigers Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Altaic Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Pro Ukraine